Just One Word
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Xavier sends his xmen to an orphanage in New Orleans…Completed
1. Chapter 1 Silence

Just one word/Puppybaddog

Summary: Xavier sends his x-men to an orphanage in New Orleans…

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1 Silence

Logan and Jubilee were sent to St.Catherine's orphanage in New Orleans to get a mutant, apparently the nun who ran the orphanage had heard of Xavier's school and had contacted the man saying that they couldn't handle said mutant anymore. Charles thanked her for calling him and assured her that he would send someone to go get him. When Logan entered the facility he gave a nod to the nun whom approached him, "Hello I'm sister Janice…" she introduced herself with a smile, holding onto a backpack with her left hand and shaking the man's hand with her right.

"Logan and that's Jubilee…" he answered nodding his head towards the girl beside him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you two…Here these are Remy's affects…" she spoke up handing Logan the pack.

Logan frowned as he lifted the pack, "This is kinda light don't ya think?"

"It's what he had on him when he was brought to us…" she explained, "…and I'm afraid to say that Remy is at the hospital at the moment."

"Why is he there?" Logan asked quirking a suspicious eye when the woman explained last night's events, it seemed that last night Remy had gotten in another argument with a few of the other boys and had accidentally gotten cut badly and was rushed to the hospital. "I'm afraid the other boys wanted to play a prank on Remy and wanted to scare him but things got a bit out of hand and Remy got injured…" she sighed.

Logan frowned as he eyed the other older kids around the place and seeing the looks on their faces, most of them were laughing and snickering, or glaring at Logan and Jubilee knowing that if they were here for Remy they had to be mutants as well, Logan deduced that said mutant had gotten attacked by those brat kids. Thanking the woman Logan turned and left the orphanage telling Jubilee to hurry up as he dropped the backpack in the back of his Jeep, started the engine and headed for the hospital.

Arriving there, Logan sighed as he and Jubilee walked up and down the numerous halls finally finding the nurses station Logan asked to see the injured boy from the orphanage, the nurse smiled as she gave them the boy's room and with an annoyed sigh Logan and Jubilee entered the room. Logan immediately narrowed his eyes when the boy was nowhere to be seen, checking every inch of the room Logan quickly made his way back to the nurse's station, "Hey the kid ain't in there…"

The nurse blinked a few times looking at the man, "What…"

"He's-not-in-there…" Logan repeated. The nurse quickly picked up the phone and called for security to get the hospital locked down until they found him, "Hey…what was his injury?" Logan asked trying to get her attention.

"Knife wound to the throat…"

"What?"

"Someone slashed his throat…" she clarified giving her attention back to the man on the other line, "Yes…he disappeared um…name of Remy LeBeau he has uh…auburn colored hair, he's about fifteen years old, five feet tall, hundred-fifteen pounds and red on black eyes…no I don't think he has any powers, yes alright just be careful with him the last thing he needs is his wounds to open up…" the nurse sighed as she looked up to find the man and the girl had already left.

Logan entered the teen's room again heading for the bed he grabbed the pillow and inhaled, "Well?" Jubilee whispered waiting at the door.

"I got his scent…Alright let's find this kid…" Logan sighed as he left the room and turned to his right.

XxXxX

Remy was walking down the street his hands in his pockets and his head bowed feeling extremely depressed as he ignored the stares he was getting, looking into a nearby store he narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked past the window and focused on the image behind him as he spotted a brute of a man and a teenage girl quickly making their way to the street and looking around. Wondering what the hell they were so panic stricken about Remy watched them for a few moments his eyes widened when the guy looked straight at him and looking both sides of the road he crossed it to be able to make his way towards the Cajun.

Following his instincts which told him that he had to get the hell out of there Remy did as he told himself and began to walk down the street, knowing the man was following him Remy sighed as he walked into the nearest store and rushed out the back, Logan and Jubilee quickly followed, Logan narrowed his eyes, "The kids running Jubes…go around the building I'll follow him through here…" Logan ordered as he ran through the store after the Cajun.

"Remy wait up…" Logan yelled out as he quickly caught up to the Cajun as he was almost able to brush his fingers on the boy's arm, Remy stopped running turned and slammed his shoulder in Logan's chest pushing the feral back a few steps, Remy then began running again. "Damnit…" Logan grumbled as he spotted the kid running into an apartment building Logan quickly followed.

Remy slowed his pace a bit as he was now a bit tired hearing someone run up the stairs, Remy looked down and grumbled as he ran up the rest of the steps then slammed his foot in the nearest apartment door, hearing someone scream out Remy quickly made his way to the window and rushed down a fire escape, hearing another scream Remy cringed as he knew the man had followed him.

Looking down again at the height he had to jump in order to get away, Remy released a breath as he sensed the muscle man above him and decided to take that chance and jumped down to the streets below. Standing up he ran towards the nearest door which was down the alley from the apartment building and tried to open it only to find that it was locked he narrowed his eyes when he noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket where he kept his lock picks hidden, taking a breath he cautiously touched the lock and waited until it blew off throwing the destroyed little device to the ground Remy rushed through the door.

As Remy waited for the lock to blow off, Logan had managed to run up to the teen, the moment he opened the door he grabbed Remy by the back of the shirt, Logan sighed as he pulled him back only to find a fist hit him square in the throat, twirling the teen around Logan roughly pushed him to the ground and took a step back wanting to take a breath, he looked up the alley as Jubilee arrived. "I ain't gonna hurt ya kid…" he breathed rubbing at his throat, a tiny chuckle escaped his lips.

Remy skittered to one of the walls and slowly stood up eyeing his opponents over with a glare.

Logan sighed as he closed the door which was the Cajun's escape route and narrowed his eyes as he looked the kid over, the sweatshirt he was wearing was way to big for him and the collar and sleeves which were rolled up were streaked with blood, Logan sighed as he spotted the bandages around the boy's arms and neck, "Argument my ass those kids ambushed ya didn't they?" he asked.

The boy didn't say a word as he continued to stare at the two breathing heavily through his nose.

Jubilee smiled as she slowly lifted her hands, "Look Remy we are not here to hurt you we're gonna take you somewhere safe where you'll be cared for, along with other mutants…" She tried to explain as she slowly approached but the moment she took that first step Remy took a step back and immediately went on the defensive, Logan placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her and pulled her back.

"Not too quick Jubes…" he whispered.

Leaning against a brick wall and taking out a cigar Logan took his time in lighting it, "You know you'll be better treated at our place then at that orphanage…you get your own room, clothes, schooling, ya get fed, we even got a doctor to treat your injuries and ya even get an allowance…plus you're among other mutants and you get help with your powers if you're havin' trouble."

"Everyone there is really nice even the teachers mostly the Professor…and it's not some cramped up place we have a huge property…" Jubilee continued.

"You don't get forced to do anything ya don't want to either…so what do you say kiddo?"

Remy narrowed his eyes a bit as he thought for a moment, "I'm Logan by the way and this little punk here is Jubilee…" Logan introduced, Remy frowned a bit as he looked away and turned his back to the two, taking something out of his pocket he released a breath as he looked at it slowly running his thumb on the surface he sighed as he shakily put the object away.

Logan could tell that he was physically drained as well as emotionally exhausted, with the circles under his eyes, the sweat soaked face and how pale he looked not to mention that with that huge shirt he was wearing that he had to be skin and bones underneath. He watched as Remy leaned against the wall and slid to the floor pulling up his legs he rested his forehead on his arms.

Logan sighed as he slowly approached the teen telling Jubilee to stay where she was, kneeling down to face him, Logan grumbled a bit he never was good at this little heart to heart crap when it came to talking to kids he'd rather just boot them on the jet and tell them to sit the hell down and shut up. "Alright look I'm sorry we chased after ya but you kinda gave us no choice there…I get you don't have any reason to trust us or anything but you don't have a lot of choices here I mean you're what fifteen, sixteen years old, ya got no one…we're giving you a chance of a better life here. Now I know you're tired and probably hungry let us take care of you…what do you say?"

Remy bit his bottom lip as it began to tremble a bit closing his eyes for a moment he sighed as he looked like he was about to pass out feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted Remy indeed didn't have much of a choice, besides he could always run off later on. Releasing a tired breath Remy looked up and slowly nodded his head taking his time to stand, Logan noticed the bandage around the kid's throat was now stained red, "Come on we need ta get you back to the hospital to get that fixed up and then were taking a trip to New York…won't that be fun?" he asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

Remy quirked an eye as he glanced at the Wolverine and followed the man out of the alley, he then looked behind him at the girl whom now had a huge grin on her face.

After the hospital trip which lasted about half an hour the three headed back to New York, Remy had managed to fall asleep in his seat, he jolted awake when the jet pitched and bounced him around in his seat, "Sorry kid turbulence…" Logan chuckled from the pilot's seat, Remy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced out the window immediately closing the shade on the window as the sun shone brightly through.

"Not a morning person hun?" Jubilee asked as she sat beside the Cajun while Logan prepared the jet for landing. Remy narrowed his eyes a bit beginning to have second thoughts on his previous decision to go with them.

When the jet landed Remy cautiously stepped out noticing that he was in a hanger like room, "This way kiddo…" Logan called out seeing the look on his face, Logan sighed. "This is just where we keep the jet not a lot of people are allowed down here, this place is underneath the actual school…" he explained.

Jubilee smiled as Remy didn't seem too convinced, "C'mon Remy no one's going to hurt you here…" she tried to coax.

Remy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a bit but followed all the same now seeming not to fazed about the environment around him as he was being led down a hall and into an elevator. When the doors opened Remy's eyes widened a bit at all the students walking and chatting amongst themselves, "Chuck wants to meet ya…" Logan sighed as he looked at the crowd, "Damn kids…" he grumbled, "Make a damn hole will ya…" he grumbled leading his way through, he turned to see that Remy had stayed at the elevator's entrance looking at the crowd Jubilee stayed with him as she asked him what was wrong. Walking back to him Logan looked him over, "You alright?" Remy glared at Logan whom quirked an eye silently telling him are you nuts, "C'mon…" he gestured for the Cajun to follow him which this time he did.

Not even bothering to knock Logan entered Charles' office, "We got a live one Chuck…" Logan drawled as he nudged Remy forward, "Sit down…" he ordered gently pushing the teen to sit in the nearest chair. "Name's Remy LeBeau and apparently he's no stranger when it comes to fighting…" he grumbled rubbing his throat with a tiny smirk plastered on his lips.

Remy kept his head bowed as he quickly surveyed the room noticing a few people within, "Well good afternoon Remy, I'm Professor Charles Xavier…" he introduced then sighed as Remy was unconsciously projecting his thoughts, "I'm afraid I must advise against that…" Hearing this Remy narrowed his eyes and looked up, "I'm sorry Remy you're broadcasting your thoughts…" Charles smiled then frowned a bit eyeing the boy over, "How did you get hurt?" he asked concerned.

"The kids at the orphanage jumped him or something along those lines, he got his throat cut, he's also got defensive wounds on his arms…and he's not a very chatty kid…"

"Oh dear, Remy I am Hank McCoy…I'm a doctor will you allow me to care for your wounds?" he asked.

Remy only looked him over then bowed his head a bit not answering sensing how uncomfortable the teen was Charles kept the smile on his face, "We'll talk tomorrow alright…I'll give you time to get settled in, in the meantime Logan why don't you and Hank escort Remy down to med-lab then perhaps get him something to eat I highly doubt he wants to be surrounded by all these strangers at this moment…" Charles answered then looked to Remy again, "And Remy please keep in mind that you are safe here." Charles smiled.

Remy simply eyed him over then looked up when Logan patted his arm, "C'mon kiddo…this way…" he sighed as he led him down to med-lab followed by Hank.

XxXxX

Sitting on one of the beds, Remy kept his eye on Hank as he read a copy of the chart that the hospital had given to Logan, "Alright…let's have a look at your arms shall we?" Hank asked as he slowly pulled up the sleeves of the shirt that was way too big for the fifteen year old. Turning his arms in his claw like hands he then gently pulled on the tape and cleaned the wounds re-bandaging them he then gently pulled on the tape securing the compress on the Cajun's throat to examine the wound, with a tiny cringe Hank gave the young man a smile, "That's quite a cut…" he whispered cleaning the wound and immediately noticed a silver chain around the boy's neck Hank reached out for it.

Seeing this Remy grabbed the chain and rolled off the bed keeping it between himself and the Beast. "I'm sorry Remy, I wasn't going to take it…" Hank assured as he slowly lifted his hands, "Please sit…I still need to wrap up that wound…I promise I will not take your necklace alright?"

After a few moments, Remy took off the chain and put it in his pocket then narrowed his eyes and sat on the bed, to allow Hank to finish what he was doing. "Thank you Remy…" he whispered finishing tending to the teen with a smile.

Logan quirked an eye as he leaned against the door waiting until Hank had finished, "C'mon ya gotta be starving…" Logan smirked.

"Eh Logan…something light and not too greasy, I imagine it might be a bit difficult to swallow with his injuries…"

"Yes Hank…" Logan sighed rolling his eyes as he led the teen to the kitchen.

"Alright that's Jean, Storm, Scott, Evan and Bobby…this is Remy…be nice he's had a shitty week…Storm if you please the kid needs ta eat something light and not to greasy according to the hairball downstairs…I'm gonna go have a talk with Chuck…" he announced as he turned to Remy, "Scott will be happy to show you around to your room alright, relax kiddo enjoy being spoiled." Logan chuckled as he left the room.

Remy simply quirked an eye as he watched him leave then turned to face the group, "Please sit down Remy…" Storm smiled as she looked in the cupboards.

"Now what would you like to eat?" she asked. Remy didn't answer as he left the room, not liking being stared at he leaned against the wall in the hallway, Storm quirked an eye as she stepped in the hall to see the teen, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Remy tilted his head towards the kitchen then looked back at her, understanding the silent gesture Storm smiled, "What if Scott takes you to your room, and I'll bring you something to eat in a few minutes alright?"

Remy slowly nodded and watched as she disappeared in the kitchen while Scott appeared moments later with a tiny smile, "Come on it's this way…You know you really don't need to be shy around here…no one's gonna make fun of you…" he explained.

Remy closed his eyes for a moment then followed the one eyed wonder down the hall and up the stairs, "Well this is it, room number seventeen…Bathroom's four doors to the left, and there are clean clothes in the dresser…" Scott informed as he watched Remy looking around the room. Remy froze when he noticed that Scott was still at the door, quirking an eye in question as to why he was still there. Scott cleared his throat, "Eh well I'll just let you get some rest you seem a bit tired…I'll see you tomorrow…" he drawled and closed the door.

Remy rolled his eyes as he looked at the bed wondering how the hell he was going to get a decent night's sleep, closing his eyes for a moment he took a calming breath and took off his bloody shirt to change. His door quickly opened, narrowing his eyes he looked to the door Scott gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry um here…" Scott laid a tray of food on the desk, "If you're still hungry later the kitchen is always open and the Professor wants to talk to you in the morning alright…" Scott spoke up and quickly left the room.

Remy sighed as he slowly walked over to the door and locked it, wondering how the hell he was going to survive here until he was completely healed, glancing at the food Remy took a few sips from the water ignoring the meal he yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he continued to change, taking out his pendant from his pocket he fastened it around his neck, then took out his pocket watch and hid it within the room, trudging to the bed Remy grumbled as he pulled the covers over himself and immediately fell asleep.

XxXxX

The next morning as Scott hurried down to the kitchen he chuckled at the conversation going on, "Have you met the new guy?" he heard.

"Jubilee said that his throat was slit open…" another cut in.

"I heard he used to live off the streets…" another whispered.

Scott sighed as he poured himself a glass of juice, "I highly doubt that…that kid has had training…" Scott cut in.

"What makes you say that you've known him for like three and a half minutes?" Kitty asked.

"Storm asked me to show him to his room yesterday since she was preparing him something to eat, as I left him I met with her in the hall and remembered that I forgot to tell him something. So I offered to take the tray to him and as I opened the door I hadn't been gone more then a minute I figured he was still looking around the room and I kinda walked in on him as he took off his shirt…that guy has not been living off the streets for long…"

"Meaning?" Evan asked.

"He's well built…you don't get muscles and a chest like that unless you've had training…"

All the girls looked at each other, "My my Scott looking at the new kid, I didn't know…" Rogue smirked.

Scott rolled his eyes as he quickly cut her off, "Shut up it's kind of hard to not notice alright…"

Kurt chuckled softly, "Training in what?"

"How the hell would I know?" Scott grumbled then turned when they all heard a very calm voice.

"Good morning students…" Charles announced as he entered the kitchen.

Everyone chuckled as they looked to the Professor greeting him as well and continued to eat, everyone immediately stopped when Remy walked in then froze at the sudden silence, Charles quirked an eye as he turned to see his new charge, "Ah Remy please sit…did you sleep well?" he asked.

Remy shrugged as he made his way to the sink and poured himself a glass of water, leaning against the counter he sighed as he drank the whole glass.

"I'm afraid Remy won't be able to speak for a few days…" Hank informed as he savored his coffee and adjusted his glasses. "However he should be starving…" he smirked, "Now don't tell me you're not hungry?" he asked spying the Cajun as he put the glass in the sink and was about to leave.

Remy rolled his eyes as he stopped and doubled back reaching across the table taking a few apples he then left the room. Charles quirked an eye as he watched the teen leave.

Walking around the mansion Remy noticed a room where there was a television, sitting on the couch he turned on the news and taking out a pocket knife, began cutting the apple up.

XxXxX

After breakfast Charles wheeled himself to the rec room, "Remy…" the Professor spoke up gathering his attention, "I've asked a few of my students to show you around, and after your little tour I would like to have a little talk with you alright?" Remy simply shrugged as he looked at Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Kurt and Jubilee whom had volunteered to show the Cajun around the estate, a bit curious to know more about the Cajun. Remy sighed as he turned off the tv and slowly stood up following the teens outside.

They were now walking towards the boathouse choosing the wooded trail, Remy wasn't really paying attention as he followed the six he ignored their rants and jokes and looked around he frowned when he heard several sharp barks, the teens turned to spot two Dobermans running towards them.

"Oh great…" Kurt whined.

Remy quirked an eye as he turned to the fuzzy elf, "Killer and Shredder…neighbor's dogs, cute names hun…" Bobby informed.

"Yeah for some reason they always find a way to get here you better climb a tree or something Remy…" Jubilee informed "The last time they came here the Professor had to stop Logan from skewering them…Hurry up…" she pressed as the dogs were now a few dozen feet away.

Bobby had climbed a tree himself and prepared a few snowballs to throw at the dogs, he frowned as Remy stayed where he was staring at them as they quickly approached, "What the hell are you doing, they're called Killer and Shredder for a reason…get up here you idiot…" he yelled.

"Ya got a death wish or somethin'?" Rogue yelled out.

Remy quirked an eye and stared at the dogs as they were now a few feet away, Rogue frowned as she closed her eyes and tried to reach the Professor, while Kitty jumped from her spot and ran towards Remy the moment she reached him and was about to grab his arm in order to phase them both the dogs stopped in their tracks and began barking, and jumping around apparently wanting to play.

Remy opened his eyes and looked at the dogs as they moved around sighing he slowly approached the dogs and knelt down patting them on the heads and rubbing their bellies as they rolled around, spotting a stick at his feet Remy picked it up and threw it watching as the dogs ran after it.

A few moments later, Logan, Jean, Piotr and Scott rushed towards the teens, "Damn mutts…" Logan growled unsheathing his claws but stopped as he saw the dogs running after the stick in play. "What the hell?"

"Jean can you get the dogs out of here" Scott asked as he approached Remy, "You alright Remy?" he asked Remy as usual didn't answer as he watched the dogs being lifted up in the air and levitate on the other side of the brick wall back towards their owner's home.

"Anybody hurt?" Logan asked, everyone shook their heads no as they climbed down the trees, Logan sighed as he looked to Remy, "Ya got guts kid…" he breathed.

Remy blinked a few times and shrugged as he turned and continued on his way towards the boat house. Not really seeming to care at what had just happened, "You know I wish for once he'd say a word…" Scott drawled.

"Hank said the cut was deep probably hurts to talk so he ain't chancing it…" Logan answered.

XxXxX

Arriving back to the mansion Remy was led to the Professor's office where the telepath waited patiently for him, "Well I hope you enjoyed the tour…I must apologize for the dogs…" he smiled gesturing for Remy to sit down.

"I'm sure you know by now that I am a telepath?"

Remy looked up and shrugged, "I've sensed a flurry of emotions coming from you since you've arrived…it's mostly depression and sadness…would you like to talk about it?" he asked using his best fatherly voice.

Remy quickly frowned and shook his head no, sensing the teen about to panic Charles quickly changed the conversation, "Very well, perhaps some other time…now I expect that you attend classes for adding to your current education you will start your first class in a week's time…you will also need to allow Hank to treat your wounds every day until they are completely healed…is that understood?"

Remy sighed a bit as he slowly nodded his head, "You seem a bit annoyed at being here…" he pointed out, "I imagine that you once had a hard time making friends with the unusual color of your eyes that is not a very good excuse here I'm afraid…you must learn to accept that you will not be criticized here by how you look...alright?"

Remy nodded his head again the moment the man stopped speaking, "Are you sure there's nothing you wish to talk to me about?"

Remy closed his eyes for a moment, noticing how tired the teen seemed Charles sighed, "Why don't you return to your room to get a little rest…"

Remy looked up and slowly stood leaving the room in silence. Walking up and down the halls, Remy ignored the students whom smiled and greeted the red on black eyed teen, walking down the stairs Remy plopped down on the steps and took in a shaky breath he looked to his right when he heard a light ding and spotted Hank leaving the elevator and was heading towards the kitchen.

Standing up Remy entered the elevator and made his way towards med-lab.

XxXxX

Two days had passed and still not a word escaped from the thief's lips, Remy was staring out the window at the rain as it poured down, feeling a bit irritated at the moment he had spent the last two days hiding out in the garden or walking around the roof of the mansion, broken from his thoughts Remy rolled his eyes, "Hey…You wanna play a game or something?" Bobby asked, Kurt and Jamie sighed as they sat on the couch awaiting the Cajun's answer. Bobby sighed as Remy again refused to answer or give any kind of gesture, "You wanna go for a walk outside…you hungry?" he continued.

Kurt took a breath, "You know you can't keep ignoring us…"

Logan watched from the doorway, sensing Scott approach he sighed. "Something's botherin' that kid and ta make it worst he can't talk about it yet…"

"I know…He won't take part in anything the other kids are doing, he doesn't want to associate with anyone."

"Think maybe he needs a change of scenery?" Logan suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know this might be his first time in New York…"

"Hn…field trip?"

"Anything to get his mind off what he's thinking right now, who knows maybe a smile will actually make an appearance on his face."

Jean smiled as she approached the teen, "Remy…we're all going to the zoo…" she announced, Remy sighed as he glanced over his shoulder a bit irritated that she was talking to him as if he was a four year old.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun…" Scott spoke up and grinned as Remy turned to look at the group.

Jean smirked, "I'll go ask Storm if she can get the sun to make an appearance…"

XxXxX

An hour later Remy sighed as he leaned against the railing and rested his chin on his arms watching as a tiger roamed around its pen.

Scott smirked as he crossed his arms and stood behind Remy tilting his head to the right he frowned, "You think this is helping him?" he asked Jean whom sighed and shook her head no.

Feeling their presence Remy narrowed his eyes a bit as he stood up straight mumbling a few soft curses he looked around, spying a washroom he made his way for it, although Scott didn't follow him his eyes did, after waiting for ten minutes and seeing no Remy he made his way to said building and found out that except for a few kids and an old man there was no one else within the washroom, taking a chance he entered the women's lavatory and after getting a few laughs from the women whom were waiting their turn to go in the stalls Scott left the room and called the rest of the x-men over.

"Remy's missing, everyone spread out…" he ordered.

After about half an hour of searching Kurt and Rogue found Remy sitting on one of the swings in the children's playground staring at the kids laughing in the petting zoo.

"Eh…hi Remy…" Rogue sighed as she walked up to him, "You know you had Scott all worried and freaking out when you disappeared on him like that…" she sighed sitting on the swing beside him, while Kurt told the others that they had found the missing teen.

"You know it would be nice to have a conversation…Have you tried to talk, maybe your throat healed up a bit and it won't hurt that much…" she asked then growled out a bit as he seemed to be ignoring her like he did everyone. "You know you're not the only one with problems…" she spat out.

Remy looked up and narrowed his eyes at her, standing he walked away from the untouchable, Rogue growled out loudly and followed the Cajun as he made his way towards the small barn. Remy looked in one of the pens where several little kittens mewed kneeling down he hesitantly stroked one of the kittens fur satisfied that he would do them no harm he smirked as one of them seemed to want to be held. Picking it up he cradled it to his chest and scratched under its chin, a tiny little smile actually appeared as the kitten began to purr.

A frown quickly replaced the smile as Scott showed up, "Why did you run off like that?" he demanded, "You're our responsibility…" he continued.

Remy rolled his eyes and placed the kitten back within the pen with its brothers and sisters then stood up and left the barn, heading towards the van he had had enough of this little field trip and most definitely wanted to be alone.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Chapter 2 Awakening

That night Remy grumbled as he followed the group down the wooded trail as they continued to laugh and chat amongst themselves as they walked towards the boathouse.

Charles had decided that Remy needed to get to know the students a bit better and figured a gathering around a bonfire was a good idea.

Wanting to be alone as always Remy walked passed the camp site and made his way down to the lake as the others began to set up the chairs and stack the wood for the fire.

Several minutes later Charles sighed as he noticed that Remy was nowhere in sight he frowned as he sensed sadness and depression, looking towards the lake he narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked to the Wolverine, "Logan I believe Remy is in need of companionship at the moment…"

Logan quirked an eye as he looked around, "Oh yeah how do ya figure he usually hides in his own little corner somewhere and…"

"Just go sit with him, he's by the lake…" Charles answered.

Logan dropped the chair he was putting together and made his way to his backpack, "Alright…" he shrugged as he digged through the pack in search of a sacred little object which he placed in his shirt pocket.

Remy sighed as he looked to the water, sitting beside a dead tree he picked up a few small rocks and skipped them across the water, closing his eyes for a moment he growled out softly and picked up a bigger rock and threw it in the lake watching as the ripples spread out over the calm waters he took a deep breath as he lifted his sleeve to wipe at the few stray tears that rolled down his cheeks.

XxXxX

Jean gasped as she sensed the same emotions that Charles had sensed, instead of controlling them she accidentally sent them to Scott whom immediately took action. Running to the lake Scott's eyes widened as he spotted the ripples in the water with no Remy in sight.

XxXxX

Remy sat down as he took a breath then frowned when he spotted Scott run in the water and dive in. Blinking a few times Remy looked to his right where the whole group was rushing towards the shore, waiting until Scott surfaced, when he did he dived back in the water.

Logan sighed a tiny chuckle escaping his lips as he walked up to Remy, "You alright kiddo?" he asked sitting beside him and reaching into his shirt pocket taking out a cigar he smirked as he placed it in his mouth and lit it. Remy didn't answer as he waited to see if Scott was going to drown himself or not. When he resurfaced he looked to the shore.

"I can't find him…" Scott called out.

"Of course you can't cause you're looking in the wrong place Cyke…" Logan informed with a chuckle.

Scott frowned when he turned his head and spotted Logan sitting beside one auburn haired red on black eyed mutant whom seemed confused as to why he would go for a swim at this hour. Scott grumbled as he trudged back to shore and glared at Jean, "I'm sorry Scott I misinterpreted what I sensed." She winced.

Scott sighed as he walked up to his mentor, "Is he alright Professor?"

"Remy's a bit depressed and I sense sadness within but I don't think he wants to kill himself it's also a bit difficult to interpret what he's projecting from one moment to the next I'm afraid…" he answered trying desperately to hide a smile.

"That could have been useful to know a few minutes ago…" he mumbled as he walked up to their camp to get changed.

After about half an hour of sitting and not saying a word, Logan sniffed the air and smirked as he slapped his neck to kill one of the thousand mosquitoes in the area, "Well smells like chow's cooking…c'mon kiddo let's get somethin' to eat…" he spoke nudging Remy to stand as well. Remy released an irritated sigh as he slowly walked around the dead tree and made his way up the hill. Logan sighed as he made his way towards the Professor whom watched as Remy shyly made his way towards the bonfire and sat away from the other students. "Doesn't seem like he's enjoying himself Chuck…" Logan sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"No it doesn't…" Charles answered glancing at their young charge as he stared at the fire.

"So you have any ideas on what's bothering him?" he asked sitting down beside the Professor.

"No…and I don't understand why he still refuses to talk…" he sighed.

"Yes it appears he's not interested in making friends either…" Hank pointed out as he joined in on the conversation.

"So what's the problem?" Logan asked.

"It surely isn't physical." Hank sighed.

"Whatever he saw or went through must have been traumatic…" Charles whispered.

"Hn…I doubt that little knife fight at the orphanage scared him…it has to be something else…" Logan cut in.

"Yes perhaps, before he was brought to St. Catherine's…he wasn't in the orphanage for that long when they contacted me…" Charles answered.

"Perhaps he's frightened…" Storm suggested.

"Of what?"

"Well he is still a boy perhaps he's afraid of why he is with us of what purpose we have for him."

"But how could that be, we have explained it to him that we simply want to help him and give him a proper education." Hank looked up.

"You know maybe your all complicating this… maybe he doesn't speak any English." Bobby smirked as he walked past the adults with a dozen long sticks and a bag of marshmallows in hand.

Logan quirked an eye as he looked to the frigid teen then at Remy, "You know the kid might have a point there…"

"Now this would be very awkward if that were true." Hank chuckled.

"That it would…" Charles smiled as they made their way to the bonfire where all the students sat. "Although I don't see how this could be, he understands English I know this for sure."

"Well you never know…perhaps he just nods his head whenever someone stops speaking." Hank chuckled.

"I suppose it's worth a try." Charles sighed, "Piotr you speak Russian?"

"Yes…"

"And Kitty you speak Spanish I believe?" he asked.

"Yes why?"

"There may be reason to believe that perhaps Remy doesn't speak English…" Hank smiled.

Bobby chuckled softly, "Logan you're Canadian right…you should know French."

"Hey just cause I'm from the north doesn't mean I speak French ice pick."

"I know a little French…" Storm smiled.

Now after asking every student each one took their turns to talk to Remy in different languages but with no such luck Remy still refused to answer. "Well that was fun…" Logan chuckled, "Alright next suggestion?" he sighed.

Bobby shrugged again, "He's mute?"

"Now that can't be I've heard him curse and grumble out a few times, thought I've no idea what he said…" Scott informed looking to Remy whom didn't seem to be paying attention to the whole conversation.

"Yeah so have I…" Logan chuckled, "HEY KIDDO…" he called out getting Remy's attention, "How come you don't want to talk to us?" he asked eyeing the red on black eyed teen.

Remy simply shrugged and stared at the fire. "Look we know something bad happened to you and all but if you don't talk about it we can't help you…" Scott whispered sitting beside him.

Remy narrowed his eyes as he glanced beside him at the one-eyed wonder then looked back at the fire, frowning he stood up and began walking disappearing within the forest.

Charles sighed as he kept his gaze fixed on where Remy had disappeared, his eyes widened a bit as he sensed tremendous sadness, Jean immediately stood up as she sensed the same thing, _Stay where you are Jean…I believe Remy wants to be alone at the moment…_ he sighed keeping his concentration on the teen. _And for once we will let him._ he continued.

Not knowing that at this very moment Remy was starring at several little white pills sitting in his hand.

XxXxX

Later that night Charles had decided that this little interaction was too much for Remy to handle and had asked that everyone return to the mansion, wheeling himself to his office Charles frowned as he picked up the phone and dialed the St. Catherine's orphanage in New Orleans.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour Miss Harding but I would like a little information on how Remy came to be in your care." Charles sighed.

"Please call me Janice…" the nun chuckled softly then thought for a moment, "Well the police found him wandering the streets he was covered in soot and smelt of charred wood…" she answered.

"Was there any emergency call about a fire?"

"No not that I've known, the police never contacted me after I had asked."

"What about family?"

"He never spoke of them…have you managed to get him to speak yet?"

"No…how did you know his name?"

"He wore a small pendant of a compass around his neck it was engraved on the back with the words Remy Etienne LeBeau…yet there's no record of the name anywhere, I've even called every LeBeau in the phone book and no one has a missing boy." She sighed.

"Did he have anything else on him?"

"Everything he had I gave to that man that came to pick him up, ah Mr. Logan I believe it was…"

"Yes of course thank you…" Charles sighed, "If there is anything else would you be so kind as to give me a call?"

"Yes of course…oh um…Remy was also extremely protective of the pendant around his neck and a pocket watch he always keeps with him…" she answered Charles could hear a commotion as the woman spoke again, "Oh dear I'm sorry a few of my kids are arguing again I'm terribly sorry to cut this little talk short…"

"It's quite alright…thank you again Miss Harding…" Charles frowned a bit as he hung up, then closed his eyes and concentrated telling Logan to come to his office with Remy's things.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan entered the office with a backpack containing Remy's affects, "Well this is it Chuck." He sighed taking out everything within, "A t-shirt, jeans, jacket, gum, pack of cards, this metal stick thing, iPod and seventy-eight bucks in cash…" he answered placing every single object on the desk before Xavier, "Think he was running away from something?"

"If he was he would have brought more clothes then what he had on his back."

"Maybe he didn't have time to pack."

"But he had time to take his music player?" Charles frowned, "No I don't think he's running." He whispered looking at the objects strewn about on the desk. "That metal rod looks awfully familiar Logan wouldn't you say?"

Logan quirked an eye as he picked it up and looked at it curiously, "Holy shit this is adamantium…"

"Yes I believe it is…" Charles sighed not liking giving this order but if someone was after the Cajun he wanted to make sure of whom he would be dealing with even if his newest student refused to speak about it, "Very well check everything thoroughly including his room, perhaps Remy is hiding something from us and I would like to know what…"

"Yeah sure…" Logan answered rolling the rod in his hands, "Thought you were all for everyone having their privacy?"

"I am…but Remy refuses to talk and I fear for his safety…whatever he's hiding from us might harm him later…"

"Alright…you're the boss…" Logan sighed as he left the Professor's office.

An hour later Logan arrived back into Xavier's office as he was talking to Scott and Storm about their newest silent student, Scott sighed as he twirled the adamantium rod in his hands then turned to the door as it opened and Logan entered, "Alright if he's hiding something it ain't in there."

Charles thought for a moment, "Hank and Ms.Harding did mention that he was awfully protective of a pendant around his neck…perhaps what he is hiding is on his person?"

"Yeah I was there when that happened…I'm positive he won't let anyone take a look at it, and I don't think you want to force him to give it up." Logan drawled rolling his unlit cigar between his fingers.

"What if he didn't know?" Scott spoke up.

"Meaning?" Storm asked.

"We could get Hank to sedate him…"

"And?"

"Well I don't know take the pendant to a jewelry store or a pawn shop or something?"

Logan shrugged, "Worth a shot Chuck…might find out a little more about the kid."

"Wait, I want to ask him about it first…"

"Right…what makes you think he'll answer?"

"Perhaps he will…" Charles answered with a smile.

Scott chuckled softly as he handed the metal rod back to the Professor whom placed it in his drawer, then left the room to go get Remy.

Scott sighed as he had looked in the rec-room, the kitchen as well as the Cajun's room and not finding him he released an irritated sigh, "Has anyone seen Remy?" he asked.

"Last I saw him he was in the library…" Bobby spoke up from his video game.

Scott quickly made his way to the library spotting Remy sitting in front of one of the computers. Scott frowned Remy was disheveled, looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, Remy stared at the screen before him biting his thumbnail, "Remy?" he whispered slowly approaching the pale teen, Scott quirked an eye as he looked at the screen noticing that Remy was on an e-mail site apparently it was his e-mail it seemed as if he was waiting for a message from somebody, "Eh…Remy…the Professor wants to see you…" he whispered.

Remy slowly looked up and turned off the computer slowly standing up Remy left the library and headed for the Professor's office.

XxXxX

Noticing his manner of dress Charles gave a weak smile as he gestured for Remy to sit in one of the leather chairs in the room, Remy looked around and slowly walked over to one, Charles frowned as Remy seemed as if he was about to crash to the floor, "I suppose it's time you and I had another small talk wouldn't you agree?" Charles asked as he wheeled himself forward to face the Cajun.

Remy only shrugged as he looked around the room, Charles quirked and eye when he noticed the silver chain and the small pendant outside of the thief's shirt.

"My that is beautiful…Remy may I see your pendant?" Charles asked, Remy looked down and quickly lifted his hand to his neck and shook his head no as he tucked the pendant underneath his shirt to hide it from view.

"I will not take it I just want to see it…" Charles specified.

Again Remy shook his head no, "Very well now calm down…" he whispered, "Now concerning your mutation I'm still not quite sure of your powers, can you tell me what they are?" Remy frowned a bit as he rubbed at his eyes then shrugged and looked away, Charles sighed a bit heavily as he was beginning to get frustrated with the Cajun, "Remy you do know that we are here to help you don't you…why won't you speak?" he continued, "What happened to you that you refuse to talk about it?" Charles frowned a bit as he sensed sadness coming from within the teen sitting before him. "Whatever happened I will help you in any way I can…"

Remy still refused to answer, "Very well perhaps if you wrote down what you can't say?"

Remy looked at the Professor and frowned, "No…Then speak to me using your thoughts, you have done it before when you first arrived here…I believe you wanted to try and run off somewhere…" Charles continued as Remy rolled his eyes, "Now you don't have an excuse to not be able to speak…now what is bothering you?"

Remy took a deep breath as he pretended to think for a moment. Charles sighed, "Remy look at me…" he spoke up waiting until the teen did as asked, "Have you seen yourself… you look ill and it's as if you don't care about anything…" Charles frowned a bit as Remy suddenly started hyperventilating. "Remy?"

Remy blinked a few times as he looked forward suddenly feeling dizzy his eyes slowly closing as he passed out.

XxXxX

Charles, Scott, Logan, Storm and Jean were now in med lab waiting for news on the teen as Hank looked him over, seeing the blue furry beast enter his lab he sighed as he opened his locked medicine cabinet and looked through a few bottles, "Hank?"

"Oh dear…somehow Remy managed to come down here without my knowledge…" he answered in a frown as he opened the bottle noticing half the pills were gone, "He overdosed…"

"On what?" Charles asked.

"Luvox…it's an antidepressant…"

"Will he be alright?" Jean asked.

"With the proper treatment he will but I'm afraid what's going on in his head I can't fix…" he sighed taking out the teen's pendant and pocket watch from his lab coat pocket, "You have I'd say about six hours to return this to him before he wakes up…"

"Hank you little thief you…" Logan chuckled softly, "Alright c'mon Cyke let's hurry up, last thing I want is this kid thinking we stole from him." Logan sighed as he walked out the door followed by Scott.

"Logan…take the adamantium rod as well…" Charles spoke up Logan nodded and left the room with Scott. The others looked to the Professor wanting to know what was going on, Charles sighed as he explained that Remy refused to talk because he was either afraid or hiding something and that it had something to do with the pendant around his neck and asked that everyone say nothing about this.

XxXxX

Arriving at the nearest pawn shop Logan sighed as he knew the owner well, the man looked at the items carefully, "Whoa these are extremely expensive…I'll give you four thousand for em…"

Logan quirked an eye, "I ain't selling them I just want some information…"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure…" Logan sighed as he watched the man carefully turn the compass in his hand, pushing on a tiny clip the compass opened revealing a French inscription within.

"À mon petit frère de sorte que vous puissiez toujours trouver votre chemin à la maison." He quoted.

"What?" both x-men asked.

The man shrugged, "It's inscribed inside see…" he showed the man the small squiggly words hidden within, "Roughly translated it says, 'To my little brother, so you can always find your way back home.'"

Logan quirked an eye as he and Scott looked at each other, "And this?" Logan asked lifting the pocket watch, the man opened it and smirked.

"Wow…these are real gems…and it's inscribed too…"

"What's it say?" Scott asked.

The man shrugged as he read the inscription aloud. "À mon petit voleur, Bonne Fête Remy." He quirked an eye, "Where'd you get this?"

"Just translate will ya?"

"To my little thief, Happy Birthday Remy."

"Thief?" Scott asked leaning against the counter.

"That's what it says…" the man shrugged, carefully placing the watch on the cloth bag.

"What about this?" Scott asked taking out the metal rod thingy and handing it to the man.

The owner of the shop frowned a bit as he turned it around looking at it carefully he narrowed his eyes a bit as he accidentally pushed on a tiny button, doing so made all three men jump as the rod extended to reveal a six foot staff, "Sh-damn what the hell…"

Logan sighed as he looked to Scott, "Who the hell is this kid?" he asked taking the staff out of the man's hand and pushing on the button again retracting the staff back to the way it was.

"I don't know but like you said we better get these back to him before he wakes up." Scott informed as Logan placed the pendant and the watch in his coat pocket along with the retractable staff and left the shop with Scott.

XxXxX

The next day Remy's eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked around, immediately noticing where he was he quickly searched for his sacred little treasures, finding them safe on his person he breathed a small sigh of relief as he slowly closed his eyes holding onto the pocket watch tightly.

A few hours later Hank looked the Cajun over, taking a blood sample and checking his vitals, he sighed, "I know this might be hard for you Remy but I agree with the Professor and we are going to talk about this alright, whatever it is that happened we will help you get through it…" he assured with a small smile.

Remy sighed as he looked to the door spotting the telepath as he wheeled himself forward, "Come along Remy…" he gestured for the teen to step forward and follow him upstairs. Everyone sat in the rec room watching as Remy was led to one of the chairs. Charles faced the Cajun giving the teen his complete attention. "Now Remy we are going to have a talk and I want you to try and answer every question that I will ask alright?"

Remy didn't give any sort of gesture as he hid his hands within his sleeves and wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the coffee table.

"Your pocket watch has an inscription in it, I believe it says that you are a thief is that true?" Charles asked.

Remy narrowed his eyes a bit wondering how the hell they knew that, looking up he glared at the Professor, "Your watch and pendant were returned to you Remy you know this…" he reminded since the moment he had woken up the first thing he did was check to make sure his valued possessions were where he had left them. Bowing his head a bit Remy sighed as he slowly nodded his head.

Rogue narrowed her eyes a bit, "I can't believe you're nothing but a thief and a drug addict…" she mumbled, Charles narrowed his eyes as he looked to the goth silently telling her to keep quiet then returned his attention back to Remy. Charles' eyes widened at Remy's reaction.

Remy chuckled softly, "Course I be a thief it's how I was raised…" he whispered his voice a bit hoarse from lack of use, "What ya expect I be a farmer…" he growled.

Everyone's eyes widened as this was the first time they had heard the Cajun speak, "Why did you take the drugs Remy?" Scott asked.

"Why…ya wanna know why?" he whispered running his hands through his hair. "He wants ta know why…" he breathed standing up and slowly turning away from the group and walking towards the window he began mumbling to himself.

Charles frowned at the emotions coursing throughout the teen at the moment, _Remy calm yourself…_ Charles whispered in the boy's mind.

Hearing this Remy's eyes widened as he tried to push the Professor out of his head, "Non…get out…" he hissed grasping his head.

Charles immediately did so and approached the teen, "What happened Remy?" he asked.

Remy bit his bottom lip as he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor everyone jumped a bit as Remy violently slammed the back of his head against the wall, "Non…I don' want to remember…I didn't mean to…" he breathed a single tear rolled down his cheek as he jerked his head back again.

"What happened Remy…" Charles asked again.

Everyone held their breath as a few more tears rolled down the Cajun's cheeks. Storm and Jean quickly stood up and walked towards the teen. "What didn't you mean to do?" Charles asked in a whisper gesturing for the girls to stay where they were.

"I killed dem…" he breathed.

"Who?"

"Mon père, frère, Tante…everyone…" he breathed bowing his head.

"How?"

"Couldn't control my powers…" he whispered as he bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"What are your powers?" Charles asked. "How did it happen?"

Remy kept his eyes shut as he shook his head no, he didn't want to remember, he could still hear the screams and feel the heat of the flames as everything burned.

Suddenly the floor and the walls began to glow hearing a gasp Remy quickly looked up as the entire room was now glowing, "Non…non not again…" he breathed yelling at everyone to get out.

XxXxX

Remy suddenly woke up in a start covered in sweat as he looked around, "You alright petit frère?" he heard. "Ya had us all worried…"

Remy gasped a few times as he noticed where he was and recognized everyone in the room, "Remy you were screamin' chile you alright?" another voice called out sounding worried.

Remy blinked a few times as he noticed his father sitting beside him, Tante and Henri stood nearby, "I told you to take it easy Remy…" Jean-Luc frowned as he leaned down beside his son and grasped his head tilting it up to look at the bruise on his forehead.

"What happened?" Remy asked his voice a bit hoarse as he looked around at the familiar room which was his father's office within the guild training hall.

"You were training and ya fell off da twenty foot ledge…" Jean-Luc whispered waving Alex over, "Ya alright petite?" he asked brushing away Remy's hair to look at the wound again.

"It seemed fucken real…" Remy breathed shaking violently as he looked around and grasped his father's arm to make sure he was indeed there, while Alex examined him in silence.

"What was?" Henri asked.

"I lost control of my powers and killed ya all..." he breathed heavily.

Jean-Luc frowned a bit as he still felt his son shaking, slowly pulling him forward he rested his son's forehead against his right shoulder. "It's alright Remy calm down…see we be alright…" Jean-Luc assured in a whisper as he helped his son to sit up, "What ya tink Alex?" he asked.

"Well he seems fine but I'd like ta take a few x-rays ta be sure…" he answered.

"Alright give us a few minutes…" he smirked as he helped Remy to stand. "Come on tink ya need a little air petite ya need ta walk this off you went through a nasty drop…"

"Yeah thankfully ya head broke ya fall…" Henri chuckled nervously as he patted his brother's arm.

Remy narrowed his eyes at the teasing, "It did not…did it?" he asked confused.

Jean-Luc smiled as he kept a hand on Remy's arm and led him out of the room, "Non, ya lost ya grip smacked ya head against da banister and landed on da padded floor…"

"Least dat's better then what I just went through…" he whispered. "Papa I don' wanna go to dat Xavier school yet…"

Jean-Luc quirked an eye as they walked down the hall towards one of the doors that led outside, "Why not…ya know they there ta help mutants, might help ya ta control ya powers better non…we been keeping an eye on them da last few months, ya practically know who everyone is."

"Can't it wait a while?" Remy asked in a whisper.

Seeing a small hint of fear in the young thief's eyes, Jean-Luc frowned as he led him out of the building, he sighed as he led his son towards a small enclosure and sat him down in a chair. "Alright…what exactly ya dream about that's got you so freaked out petite?" he asked sitting before him locking eyes with the teen.

Remy released a shaky breath as he took out a cigarette and told his father of his recent little experience in dreamland. After the little story Jean-Luc looked to the ground spying several cigarette buds he eyed his son as he dropped the eight one and held his head in his hands, then rubbed at his throat, "Seemed so damn real, it's like I could actually feel it…" he frowned.

"Tink maybe its better if ya went to Xavier's Remy…might give ya piece of mind knowing ya got better control non…plus I don't want ya chain smoking two packs a day…"

Remy blinked a few times then looked down and cringed, "Yeah maybe…" he whispered with a heavy sigh.

Jean-Luc quirked an eye, "Maybe…since when did ya start second guessin' ya père petite?" he asked with a smirk, "Maybe ya got a concussion or something hun…we need ta get ya to da hospital right now?" he asked gently grasping Remy's head and running his hands through the teen's hair to feel for any lumps. Remy chuckled softly as he pulled back from his father's grasp. "You alright now?" he asked with a tiny smirk.

"Yeah…" he chuckled softly, "I just hope they ready for da likes of me…" he grinned.

"They'll never know what hit em petite…" Jean-Luc chuckled softly.

The end…

Sorry took so long and that this story be short…stupid brain anyways thanks for the reviews :)


End file.
